


Needle and Thread

by Kivea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose could be terribly distracting to productivitiy levels. Especially when she was reading a good book right next to Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



Rose could be terribly distracting to productivity levels. She wasn’t the best person to work around all the time, not when she was reading like she was then. The way her eyes would glisten, brows shifting from a frown to raised with surprise or disbelief. The way she would chew on the inside of her mouth, purse her black lips with thought or disapproval, scrunch her nose up in confusion or disgust. The sheer amount of expression that would cross her face, spinning through so many different emotions, but that usual amused smile on her lips being Kanaya’s personal favourite.

It was times like this, where they were just sat doing what they loved that Kanaya really didn’t mind still being stuck on the meteor.

Another page flicked in the silence, followed by a soft snort of amusement. Kanaya forced her eyes to return to the fabric she was working with, working the jade thread through the hem. She had to remind herself of what exactly she was making for a moment. Fixing up one of her skirts. Right.

Rose gasped, shifting and sitting up more, leaning into the book. Kanaya looked up, turning to see such excitement on the human’s face, eyes wide, lips parted in a smile. The way the black lipstick played against the pale skin made her lips stand out so much more-!

“Ow!” Kanaya yelped, jumping in surprise at the sharp pain in her finger, pulling her hands apart. She looked down, seeing a bead of jade blood forming on her index finger. Heat flooded her face when she realised what she’d done.

She’d poked herself with her needle. Which is an achievement, considering how tough troll skin could be.

“Are you okay?”

Kanaya looked up, pulling a fairly good impression of a fish. Rose had put her book down and was looking at her with concern. Oh dear goodness could this get any more embarrassing?

“I’m fine!” Kanaya said, waving it off. “Just a little scratch, really, there’s nothing to worry about!”

“You’re bleeding,” Rose pointed out, reaching forward and taking the grey hand in her own. “Did you prick yourself by accident?”

“Err, it would seem so, yes.”

Rose raised a brow. “I didn’t think that a needle would be strong enough to pierce troll skin,” she pointed out, running her thumb over Kanaya’s palm.

“I must have-have used some force, I suppose, to pierce it, as you said.”

An amused smirk tugged at the corners of Rose’s lips, eyes leaving the jade blood to meet Kanaya’s eyes. “Yes, I suppose you must’ve.”

If only the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

“What could you possibly have been distracted by to cause you to make such a mistake? It’s not every day your hand slips while you’re sewing.”

“Err…”

She was at a loss for words. They’d all abandoned her, those traitorous things.

Rose leant forward, bringing the damaged finger to her lips, sucking lightly and pressing her tongue to the wound. Kanaya felt her breath catch in her windpipe, staring on in bewilderment. If she had thought her face couldn’t get warmer, then she was very, very wrong.

After what seemed like too long yet not long enough, Rose pulled back, pressing her thumb to the wound, eyes glittering mischievously, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. She aimed her lips at a different target this time, pressing them against Kanaya’s for a few moments, the troll’s eyelids fluttering shut, leaning into the kiss just as Rose pulled back.

“Should I move somewhere else to allow you to focus on your work more, Kanaya?”

Swallowing the lump that had formed, Kanaya shook her head. “No, that won’t be necessary. I will try harder to keep my concentration.”

“Good. I’d hate for you to mess up your lovely work.”

Rose picked up her book again, returning to where she had been, resting lightly against Kanaya, who had to take a few moments to compose herself before she could continue. No matter how many times things like this happened, Rose always managed to get her flustered.

Really, she was terrible for productivity levels.

**Author's Note:**

> Lacertae drew this really adorabubble Rosemary picture that gave me the idea for this drabble, of Kanaya sewing while Rose was reading. I just really wanted to write something for one of my favourite pairings after the horrible week I had, and I've been meaning to do Rosemary for a while. Now I have <3


End file.
